


What did you think I ment

by skittles21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas being Cas, Cas doesnt understand human terms, Dean over reacting, Short, kind of cute i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles21/pseuds/skittles21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't always understand the way humans speak or what sort of terms they use. </p><p>Dean has no chill.</p><p>Sammy finds this way to funny</p>
            </blockquote>





	What did you think I ment

Castiel walked into the library to find Sam and Dean surrounded by books. "Hey guys" Cas called out to let the boys know he was here "oh hey buddy" Dean got up from his chair to grab Cas a chair and pulled it next to his own. "Thanks" Cas said smiling at Dean "Hello Sam". No response. "SAMMY !" Dean shouted "ahhhh yeah hi what I wasn't sleeping" Sam jumped up from the book his head was laying in. Cas started giggling. Dean loved it when Castiel smiled. Dean smiled seeing Cas laughing "I'm not "amoosed" that you fell asleep on the job Sammy". That was it Cas was gone he was laughing so much he almost fell off his chair. Sam rolled his eyes at the atrocious pun Dean had made. Castiel's laughing had slowed down a little "Dean that was to funny ha ha fist me" Cas said still giggling a little. "WHAT! WOW CAS YOU CANT JUST SAY THAT STUFF INFRONT OF MY BROTHER JESUS WE WERNT TELLING ANYONE CAS I CANT BELieve..." Deans voice died down after he noticed Cas looking confused his head tilting to the side squinting as he held his fist out for a fist bump. Sammy was laughing his ass off he actually did fall off his chair "oh right pfff course that's what you ment" Dean said his face turning red.


End file.
